1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an integrated circuit packaging structure and, in particular, to a packaging structure that can double the capacity of the memory without increasing the size of the package and the number of pins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Memory plays a very important role in the computer mechanism. Accompanying the increasing speed of the central process unit (CPU), the memory has been prosperously developed so that, in recent years, it has overwhelmed the Moore rule, which states that the capacity will increase by a factor of four every two or three years. The capacity has rapidly evolved from 16 MB, 64 MB, 128 MB to 256 MB and is still evolving toward higher capacity.
The memory is also modularized in accord with the need of the computer industry. A usual 64 MB SDRAM module known in the prior art is composed by eight memory integrated circuits (IC), and every memory IC with 54 pins has only one memory chip. Therefore, it is indeed a waste that there is only placed on little chip in such a big package.
In observation of the disadvantages in the memory packaging structure according to the prior art that awaits for improvement, the inventor then made efforts in modifying and refining and finally succeeded in the invention of this integrated circuit packaging structure after many years of research and hard-working.